Retrace
by TheMiracleGurl
Summary: "La próxima vez que te vea en una de esas situaciones y no seas capas de defenderte, me asegurare de que nadie interfiera en tu paliza" Chane Laforet había sido clara, Dino lloró internamente y Squalo solo se burló de su desgracia. Que te defendiera una niña era patético.


**Retrace**

"La próxima vez que te vea en una de esas situaciones y no seas capas de defenderte, me asegurare de que nadie interfiera en tu paliza" Chane Laforet había sido clara, Dino lloró internamente y Squalo solo se burló de su desgracia. Que te defendiera una niña era patético.

* * *

 _Aquí me tienen nuevamente, esta vez con mi primer Cross-over *lanza confeti*_ _¿Las razones del por que Laforet convive con Dino y Squalo en este FF?: because i can._

 _Si no conocen a Laforet les recomiendo que vean Baccano! y antes de que salgan de aquí con la cara de "carajo, puta madre no he visto Baccano" lean la advertencia. Para los que no han visto KHR... pues, en ustedes está el leerlo o no. Tampoco hay mucho spoiler._

 _Solo tendrá un capítulo y no más, exprímanlo como gusten._

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Chane Laforet si bien no es un personaje de Reborn, tampoco representa un gran Spoiler para aquel que no ha visto la serie. Y posiblemente para el que si la viera luego quiera colgar mi cadáver.

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

 **Baccano!** No me pertenece

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Retrace ]**

La primavera italiana era de ensueño, no solo por el agradable clima del mediterráneo, si no también por la vista que se extendía en el campus del instituto de mafia; el verde y los frondosos árboles del patio eran algo digno de envidia para otros institutos.

Como todos los días, Chane Laforet caminaba rumbo al parque en la hora de almuerzo para poder alejarse del hervidero loco que eran las clases y sus compañeros, de alguna forma encontraba todo tan monótono, no le hacia gracia mezclarse con ese tipo de gente "mafiosa", la mayoría eran aún hijitos de papá o simplemente matones de mala muerte. _La casta está cada vez peor, unos simios con corbata_ , pensaba cada vez que se encontraba con algún grupito de ridículos armando conflicto; eran contados con los dedos de una mano los próximo líderes de casas mafiosas que triunfarían en algún futuro cercano.

― Hey inepto, ¿estás asustado?.

Chane se volteo dejando que su corto y desordenado cabello negro jugara con el viento... otra pelea, y de seguro una agresión a alguno de los alumnos de baja moral y fuerza física nula, suspiro cansada, aún no entendía como es que había gente que no podía defenderse por si misma.

Se detuvo y con disimulo trato de visualizar quien era la victima esta vez, una melena rubia brillante se dejo ver entre la paliza.

― Déjenme por favor ―rogó el chico al sentir como una patada le daba justo entre las costillas.

Dino Cavallone, el sucesor al puesto del décimo jefe de la familia Cavallone. Los mayores se habían ensañado con el este año gracias a que su inutilidad en todas las cosas era conocida mundialmente; hasta sus compañeros de clase le molestaban cuando el pobre andaba cerca. Un suspiro largo se le escapo de los labios mientras observaba la escena. No entendía el por que de abusar a ese niño, de que sacaban buen dinero eso no lo ponía en duda... pero eso lo podían conseguir fácilmente con solo amenazarlo, no tenían por que recurrir a la violencia con un debilucho así.

― Ya les entregue mi dinero, ¿por-?

― ¡Calla Cavallone! ―Vocifero uno de los matones―. Serás nuestro saco de entrenamientos el día de hoy.

Al rubio se le fueron los colores del rostro cuando escucho tales palabras, trato de alejarse pero lo tomaron de un brazo y lo lanzaron contra una de las paredes del patio para aturdirlo. Chane dejo su almuerzo sobre una banca cercana y se acerco hasta el lugar con su rostro de siempre; en cuanto estuvo a unos pocos pasos su presencia fue detectada por uno de los grandotes.

― ¿Se te perdió algo? ―escupió las palabras en el rostro de la chica, esta le miro sin responderle―. Vete, esto no te incumbe –Amenazó.

― O-oye Rob, es Laforet ―se medio atragantó uno de ellos cuando se fijo bien de que quién se trataba la visita, los demás levantaron la vista para corroborar los dichos de su compañero. Los que ya la conocían sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus columnas vertebrales.

― Y una mierda ―contesto de manera seca sin darle mucha importancia.

Ella simplemente paso su mirada por el grupo hasta llegar a Cavallone quien le miraba asustado y con una mueca que le rogaba salir de allí. Chane se quedo en silencio mirándolo como si nada cuando una mano la agarro del cuello de su uniforme, su larga falda se removió con el viento mientras era alzada en el aire. No opuso resistencia.

― Te dije que te largaras.

La ropa del abusón que la sostenía se callo hecha pedazos de un momento a otro, los demás se le quedaron mirando anonadados mientras el silencio inundaba el lugar. Chane callo al piso sin más en cuanto el chico la soltó y comenzó a mirar a todo el grupo de manera furiosa.

― N-nosotros no hemos sido, fue Laforet –acusó uno nervioso ante la intimidante mirada del supuesto líder. Los que conocían a la chica estaban seguros que había sido ella, su reputación era bastante conocida en la academia.

― ¡Si ella-!

Corto el parlamento cuando un cuchillo paso rozando su oreja, cortándosela tres centímetros, grito de dolor y huyo del lugar con una de sus manos cubriendo la zona herida. Dino no se creía lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, no le encontraba explicación del lugar de donde provenían esos cuchillos.

― Mocosa.

Chane se movió justo a tiempo dando una vuelta en el piso para luego levantarse. El que la trato de tomar no alcanzo siquiera a rozarla con los dedos, la furia se le marcó en el rostro, no creía posible que una mocosa de ese tamaño se le escapara de las manos. Se abalanzó sobre Laforet con los brazos por delante para intentar tomarla nuevamente cuando solo vio un destello pasar frente a sus ojos, e instantáneamente, ver como todo su largo cabello caía frente a sus ojos. Se palpó la calva incrédulo para corroborar la sensación, era como si una maquina de pelo le hubiese pasado por encima.

Se comenzaron a remover entre ellos para buscar al culpable, el miedo termino por consumirlos y huyeron del lugar dejando a los dos menores solos.

La de ojos dorados se sacudió el uniforme para limpiar la tierra con la que se había ensuciado al caer al piso, guardo su cortaplumas dentro del bolsillo de su blusa blanca ante la atenta mirada del rubio Cavallone que no salía de la ensoñación que ella, junto con su estoico semblante, le habían provocado. Se levanto apresuradamente para dar las gracias cuando un celular choco contra su nariz, se alejo un poco para observar confundido el aparato tratando de comprender.

Miro a Chane y esta le indico su celular con la mirada, el lo tomo para ver lo que había en la pantalla.

 _"Los números no ganan batallas. Aprende a defenderte, no siempre te vas a encontrar con la suerte de que alguien ronde la zona en la que te golpean. Hablo enserio"_

Dino dejo el teléfono y miro a la chica con una sonrisa culpable mientras se lo devolvía. Rió un tanto nervioso y cuando al fin estaba por dar las gracias la pantalla del teléfono otra vez se hizo presente cerca de su rostro.

 _"La próxima vez que te vea en una de esas situaciones y no seas capas de defenderte,_

 _me asegurare de que nadie interfiera en tu paliza"_

Esta vez sintió un escalofrió, devolvió el celular rápidamente a la vez que bajaba la mirada avergonzado. El que una chica le estuviera restregando en la cara que era un debilucho no era muy bueno y además el hecho de que estuviera de acuerdo con el que le golpearan le parecía aún más denigrante... esta vez dudo en si darle las gracias.

― G-gracias ―murmuró en voz baja en cuanto se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos.

Chane hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de salir del lugar con su semblante estoico de siempre. Su larga falda verde oscuro en conjunto con ese chaleco abierto color marrón le daban una apariencia fantasma a lo lejos, era como si fuera salida de una película antigua.

Dino se quedo mirando como idiota el camino donde ella había desaparecido, no dándose cuenta de que el tiempo transcurría.

― Te defendió una chica, eres un asco Cavallone.

Ese tonito burlón y superioridad lo conocía. Supervi Squalo estaba recargado desde la misma pared donde lo habían empujado anteriormente estaba recargado, le miraba molesto como siempre, Dino se le acerco a el con un puchero en el rostro.

― ¡Squalo!, ¡por poco me matan!

― ¡Es tu culpa maldición!, eres peor que una niña ―reclamo molesto dándole un golpe al rubio―. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ―Dino le miro confundido―, Laforet maldición, que fue lo que ella te dijo.

― Nada, no me hablo... ¿Sabes? Es extraño, ella solo...

― Ella no habla estúpido, al menos nadie la ha escuchado decir algo alguna vez ―Gruño el de cabello blanco corto, ¿acaso Dino era tan estúpido?, llevaba más tiempo que él allí y no sabía lo que se decía de esa chica.

― Pues... me dijo que aprendiera a defenderme o de lo contrario la próxima vez que me viera ella misma se aseguraría de que nadie detuviera la paliza.

Squalo se echó a reír de buena gana a pesar de los reclamos del Cavallone, si ella lo decía lo iba a cumplir de seguro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― _Laforet le dio una paliza a Rob y los de su grupo._

― _Supe que se va a cambiar de academia por eso, no solo el si no que también los otros tres que llegaron._

― _¿Se metieron con ella?, que estúpidos._

― _Laforet me da miedo... ¿cuándo se graduará?_

Fueron los comentarios recurrentes que Dino tuvo que escuchar durante toda la semana, eso y que también durante esos cinco días nadie se atrevió a molestarlo siquiera por miedo a que el fuera el primer protegido de esa chica dentro de la academia. Fue una semana tranquila que aprovechó sabiendo que las demás no serían iguales una vez se olvidara el tema, sin embargo... su curiosidad en cuanto al tema de Chane Laforet aumentó de manera notoria, había escuchado rumores pero jamás se había detenido a investigar más.

― _Laforet está en el cuadro de honor de la academia y es la única de allí que no es postulante a ser miembro de alguna cabeza familiar._

Le había dicho uno de sus compañeros y más no pudo sacar, la niña era como un fantasma. Trató de topársela entre clases o en la hora de almuerzo, en el mismo lugar donde le habían metido la paliza, pero fue imposible.

Pasó un mes y Laforet volvió a desaparecer de la boca de los alumnos, todo volvió a su cause y con ello se incluyen las palizas a Dino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― ¡Me duele Romario!

Se quejó el rubio retirando violentamente la extremidad herida, el alcohol sobre la piel raspada le ardía como los mil demonios. ¿Quién le había mandado lanzarse por la escalera para evitar al nuevo grupo de malotes que la habían agarrado con él?, al final igual lo terminaron golpeando por que luego de la gran acrobacia siquiera se podía poner de pie.

Romario no entendía como es que no se había roto ningún hueso.

― Debería aprender algo de defensa personal señor.

― No me gustan esas cosas.

― Hágalo por su padre, usted pronto será el nuevo líder de Cavallone.

― ¡No quiero ser un jefe de la mafia!

Gritó antes de salir huyendo del cuarto como siempre lo hacía. Los dramas que armaba Dino cada vez que le mencionaban el tema eran dignos de grabarse para la televisión, salía corriendo cual princesa espantada, llegaba a la escalera, se pisaba uno de las agujetas desatadas y rodaba así hasta el primer piso donde se levantaba como si nada para seguir corriendo hasta el patio donde se escondía detrás de unos arbustos para seguir con su drama.

Ya se conocían la escena de tal forma que Romario solo hizo una cuenta regresiva con los dedos.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

Un bulto rubio callendo por las escaleras. Un bulto rubio sobándose la cabeza con su mano izquierda por cinco segundos antes de levantarse para seguir corriendo. Un bulto rubio alzando la vista, se sentía extraño.

― ¿Cavallone?.

Alguien lo observaba, más bien eran unos cuantos, aunque Dino solo distinguía dos zapatos negros con calcetas blancas y una larga falda verde oscuro. Se levanto con rapidez, sacudiéndose las ropas con nerviosismo a la vez que trataba de arreglarse el desorden que tenía en el cabello, ya estaba bastante mal que lo hubieran visto rodar por las escaleras como para que ahora no tuviera una imagen presentable para...

― ¿Chane? ―interrogó con cierta incredulidad. ¿Qué hacía ella allí con esos cinco hombres de traje?, ¿Venían por negocios o que cosa?. Se sentía un tanto feliz de verla otra vez frente a él, aunque pareciera que a ella no tanto.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
